


corn chips

by eldoodle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Enjolras, Trans Grantaire, enjolras is really needy, they're both trans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldoodle/pseuds/eldoodle
Summary: "Come on! Enj! You loooove me!""I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written les mis before aaahh ;; im really nervous to post this since i've never written les mis and i don't really know how to write these two :( 
> 
> anyways, enjolras and grantaire are cute trans boyfs and enjolras is really needy and snuggly. grantaire is just... kinda annoying. 
> 
> enjoy!

Enjolras isn’t always grumpy. At least 40% of the time he’s happy. At least. He even smiles sometimes!

All jokes aside though, he’s usually very happy and content as long as he’s warm and comfy. And that’s where he is now. Curled up in Grantaire’s lap and half asleep, while Grantaire complains about the game he’s playing. Enjolras is wrapped in a blanket, both boys have their binders off, and Grantaire is snuggling into Enjolras’ favourite hoodie while he plays. 

“Babe,” Enjolras starts, shifting his weight so he can lie on his back and look up at Grantaire. “When are you going to stop ignoring me for fictional boys?”

Grantaire laughs. 

“Aww, is someone jealous of me and my fictional boys?”

“No! I just think I’m more important is all, I am your boyfriend after all.”

Grantaire just laughs at him again, still smiling as he continues playing his game. He’s hitting buttons frantically, desperately trying to hit all of the quick time events on the screen. Enjolras watches his face, concentrated and honestly, kinda stupid looking. His eyebrows are knitted together, and his tongue sticks out as he mumbles under his breath. 

Grantaire looks down and catches him staring, sticks his tongue out at him, and continues playing. Enjolras sighs.

“I thought I asked you to pay attention to me?”

“Babe, I’m right here.”

“Yeah, but you’re not giving me attention.”

“Are you that needy?”

Enjolras huffs, crossing his arms and grumbling “I hate you.” Under his breath. 

Grantaire leans down and gives Enjolras a small kiss on the lips, smiling at him. “Nah, you know you love me.” He laughs, snorting when Enjolras pulls a pouty face at him. 

“Tell me you love meeee..”

Enjolras grumbles something under his breath. Grantaire laughs harder. 

“Babe, come on. You love me!” Grantaire beams, smiling smugly down at Enjolras, who gives nothing but another pouty face. 

“Come on! Enj! You loooove me!!”

Enjolras sighs.

“I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.”

Grantaire cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was ok! come follow me on tumblr! i'm prettygrantaire :^) hope u enjoyed & have a nice day!


End file.
